Jinchuricki Detective Agency
by Vermiculus-umbra-chorus
Summary: AU, Modern. Naruto is one of nine special Detectives in Konoha. He will have to deal with plenty of cases, when he ain't at school. Pairings undetermined, but sure pairings are Hinata/Sasuke and Itachi/Kurenai. M for freedom and Safety. Until I get some positive feedback this story will be on Hiatus...


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your host: Vermiculus-umbra-chorus with yet another new story. I will say that the inspiration for parts of this story came from Kenchi618's Naruto: Soldiers of Fortune (a very good story). While this is AU and modern, it will not be Yaoi, simply because I refuse to write it. I have no problem with it, I just don't write it.**

**Vermiculus: Yes I own Naruto, despite my previous lawyer saying that he failed to get the rights.**

**Umbra: No you don't, Kishimoto still owns Naruto.**

**Vermiculus: FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!**

**Umbra and Chorus: Sorry but Vermiculus is out of commission for the next chapter, fortunately as two of his multiple personalities we are registered to replace him at any time. **

**Jinchuriki Detective Agency**

**Chapter 1: What A Fucking Waste**

In a building within the city limits of Konoha a blonde haired teenager with an orange trench-coat was reading over a file. _'So, the Hyuuga heiress loses something that could potentially ruin the image that they garnered over the years and is requesting that we take care of it. Damn, Kurama ain't gonna like this shit.' _The name on the door to the office stated Namikaze Naruto and Kurama. As Naruto got up and stretched a waist tall nine-tailed fox walked into the room and noticed the file.

"No, Naruto, I refuse to go with you. Partners or not I refuse to anywhere near the Hyuuga family." The fox stated before he saw the deadpan stare from his partner. "Just take Yugito with you; you both would enjoy the time together."

"Yeah I would, but her and Matatabi are working a major case at the moment and are unavailable."

"Then get Fu to help you out." Kurama lazily shouted out from the office room. "I'm sure she would love to spend time with you."

"Kurama, quit being troublesome, and get the fuck out here before I show Matatabi, Chomei, and Son those pictures of you after Sakura got ahold of you."

Kurama appeared before Naruto with an evil gaze in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet, Ms. Kyuubi-no-Kitsune." Naruto challenged with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"You swore on your oath as a detective to never reveal those pictures. You swore."

Naruto then pulled out his phone and showed that he still had the photos, and that he had back-ups incase Kurama destroyed his phone. "So, do you want to go now?"

"No, but I will go….. Bastard."

Naruto then started walking towards the garage and saying hello to all the new rookies in training. When he reached the garage he noticed an old beat up Camaro parked next to an even older Oldsmobile. Naruto walked over and opened the door to the Camaro and got in before Kurama opened the other door. Naruto started the car and drove out towards the other side of town.

At the Hyuuga Mansion…

Hiashi was anxious; he knew that the item his daughter had lost could be used to ruin some of the image his family had portrayed. Of course if he knew Jiraiya like he did, the old pervert would send the one person who would probably charge the least. However he could also send _their _kid; Minato was sent to Konoha by Kumo when an ambassador had attempted to kidnap Hiashi's oldest child. He had met Kushina and the two solved the case together, getting Hizashi out of the Kumo prison he was in at the time. If that boy showed up then Hiashi would ensure that Jiraiya got an earful afterwards; unless the boy just picked up the case from one of the several files Jiraiya had set up for the detectives. While never actually being a member of the JDA his days of working with Kushina off the books had taught him a lot about the Agency. Hiashi was brought out of his musings when there was a knock on his door and one of the several guards announced that a blond in an old Camaro wanted in; claiming to be a JDA detective. Hiashi was now prepared for an arrogant kid who thought he was big due to his parents. He was surprised however when a kid with spikey blond hair walked in with a nine-tailed fox that Hiashi remembered right away. "So, Kurama, I see you chose another Uzumaki as your partner. I wonder if you only choose Uzumaki or it is just a coincidence."

"Hello Hiashi-san, I wonder; did you lose even more hair since the last time we met?" Was Kurama's snarky reply.

"Hm, have you been neutered yet Kurama?"

"Want to go blind Hiashi?"

Naruto watched as his partner apparently argued with the guy who had hired him, and worked with his mother when she was a detective. "So you knew my mother?"

"Yes, I knew her and your father. They helped my brother and me out. For that I am forever in their debt."

Naruto just nodded, he had heard the story before from his mother. He then looked around. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but what was I hired to do exactly? The file only stated that an item had been misplaced or stolen and that in the wrong hands it could affect the entire Hyuuga family."

"My daughter, Hinata, lost a box that held her diary and some pictures. She believes that what is in the box could affect our standing with a few groups."

"Hinata is your daughter, I knew she was a Hyuuga but I never realized that she was so important." He noticed Hiashi's questioning stare, "We are classmates at West Konoha High." Hiashi nodded and Naruto suddenly looked up. "Hiashi-san, do you have any enemies at the moment that would benefit from you losing the hard earned image of being calm and aloof that your clan is known for?"

"None that I can think of. Of course you might also want to ask my daughter about the box, she could probably tell you more about it than I." Hiashi said before standing up and walking over to the door. "I will take you to her."

Naruto nodded and got up as Kurama followed the two. Hiashi led Naruto through the mansion and they stopped in front of a pale purple door. Hiashi knocked on the door and a feminine voice sounded out from behind it. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Hinata, it is your father and the detective I hired." Hiashi said with a small smirk when he noticed that Naruto was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

'_Does he really not know that Hinata has a crush on me? I know and everyone at school knows, so what is his game?' _The blonde thought before he turned his eyes to the door as Hinata opened the door in a robe and her underwear. _'That is a sight I will _never _forget as long as I live.'_

"Oh father and Naru..." Hinata just blushed before slamming her door closed and quickly getting dressed. (Please do not expect me to describe what someone wears, I suck at it majorly. Blame it on being a guy who doesn't give a fuck what he wears.) When she came back out she was dressed in a blue sundress and had a blush that wouldn't disappear.

"I see that you already know the detective that was hired to find your lost box. I will leave you two alone to talk about the case." Hiashi said, inwardly grinning at the situation he placed his daughter in. Hey, a guy has to have a little fun; besides his daughter had a crush on the boy and he already knew that Naruto was good kid just due to his parents.

Naruto sat down in a chair at the desk in Hinata's room and looked at her. "Is there anything you can tell me about this box that I'm looking for?"

Hinata lightly blushed, the box held her collection of pictures of Naruto. She had made it a habit of taking extra pictures of him whenever she was going around for the yearbook club. "It's full of pictures."

"Pictures? What kind of pictures could ruin the image your family earned?" Naruto knew that she had pictures of him; he was a detective after all.

Hinata just blushed and very lightly told him that the pictures were of him at school. Naruto sighed before asking where the box was last. "I think I had it at Ichiraku's Ramen. I was there a couple days ago and that was the last time I remember having the box."

Naruto nodded before standing up. "I'll find the box."

At Ichiraku's….

Naruto and Kurama walked into the restaurant and saw Ayame. He walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey Ayame-nee how have you been?"

"Good, until a certain blonde came in and brought an animal into the restaurant." She replied before poking Naruto with a spatula. "What have we told you before?"

"That I can't bring pets in, Kurama ain't a pet. He's my partner. Ayame meet Kurama, Kurama meet Ayame." Naruto replied holding Kurama back so that he didn't try and maul Ayame for the pet comment.

"Naruto, animals can't talk, and what do you mean partner?"

"I told you gaki that most won't believe that you're a detective and that your partner is a talking fox." Kurama laughed out at Naruto. Ayame's eyes grew large when Kurama talked.

"How, he shouldn't be able to talk?"

"That would be true if I wasn't a member of the JDA. Ayame remember what I said last time about me going to work for the same agency my mother worked for? Well in the agency where I work the main detectives get one of nine animal partners. I got Kurama, who worked with my grandmother and mother as well." Naruto explained while looking around the place. "Now, while I would like to stay I'm actually here on business. Have you seen a box that was carried by Hinata Hyuuga? She said that this was the last place she remembers having it."

"Oh yeah, I remember a man coming in and saying that he was told to pick it up. I thought he worked for the Hyuugas and let him go, should I not have?"

"You didn't know. Do you happen to remember what he looked like?"

"Yeah, he had blue-black hair shaped like a duck's butt."

Naruto sighed before thanking Ayame and walking out. "Kurama, looks like we're visiting the one place you really don't like going to. Looks like we get to meet Sasuke's family."

Uchiha Mansion….

Sasuke shuddered and quickly went towards his room and locked the door. He looked over at the box he had found at Ichiraku's. He knew who it belonged to, he saw her at school every day. He was gonna give it to Hinata tomorrow at school, but had a thought that he would be losing it today. A knock came and he opened his door to see his mother and Naruto. Naruto was staring at him with an almost emotionless glare. "Sasuke, I need to ask you a few questions. It won't take long but I think we both know what it is about. May I come in?"

"Sure, but mind the mess." Sasuke replied as he opened the door more while Naruto and Kurama walked in. Sasuke waved at his mother before closing the door.

"So you did have the box. Sasuke why do you have the box, I mean everyone but Hinata realizes you have a crush on her. Are you gonna hand her the box and tell her that you found it and recognized it as hers? Because that is a stupid plan, just grow a pair and tell her. Now I'm gonna take this box and deliver it back to Hinata. I'll even tell her that you found it and called me about it." Naruto said as he grabbed the box and sealed into a seal on the inside of his jacket. He walked out, waving to Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku.

Hyuuga mansion…

Naruto walked up and knocked on Hinata's door. When she opened the door he handed her the box and sighed. "Hinata, I know that you like me, but I'm afraid that I don't share the feelings. I do know someone who does like you."

Hinata was slightly heartbroken at the words of Naruto, but expected it. "Who is the person?"

Naruto smiled gently. "Sasuke Uchiha, he is actually the one who found the box. He likes you, but is kinda nervous of you turning him down. So, I know that you don't owe me anything, but could you at least give him a chance?"

Hinata nodded as Naruto walked out of the mansion and got into his car. He sighed as he drove home.

Namikaze residence…

Naruto walked in and sighed at the quiet peacefulness of his house. Of course with his mother missing and his father dead he was home alone most of the time. His mother had disappeared five years before and his father died a couple months before he was born. He believed that his mother had been kidnapped by the same group that killed his father. He looked at a picture and it showed him and four other people. His mother Kushina, his cousin Nagato, and Nagato's friends Konan and Yahiko were the ones in the picture. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko ran the local gang Akatsuki.

Naruto laid his head down as he went to sleep, hoping for another day of semi-good fortune.

**Cut. This is my new story and I am thinking of making it all tie in together, but each chapter will stand alone as well.**

**Flames will be used to keep me warm in this damn cold wave.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus out!**


End file.
